


Across The Water

by Tvieandli



Category: DC Comics, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are sister cities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago, which is weird because now I just realized that I was seventeen once, but I don't think I ever actually posted it anywhere because I didn't know how it would be received. Then, after reading the first issue of the new Batman/Superman run, I was suddenly reminded that it existed, and dug it out of my .rtf archives to read through it again. I'm still not sure how it will be received. I'm not sure if I like it much myself, but I'm posting it anyway, and I hope you don't hate it too much.

They are sister cities, polar opposites sitting across the harbor from one another. Light, and darkness. The future, and the past. Day, and night. They cannot exist without each other. 

There was a long time that Gotham stood proud and alone, her facade cold and unfeeling. She was hard and independent. Unyielding, built from stone and leaded pipes. A cacophony of carved parapets and ancient history that told of battles in her streets, and scars on her body.

Then, she was born across the water. A rising spire of hope and love, reaching toward the future. Her baby face unmarred by the harsh world, Metropolis glistened in the light of the day, untroubled by horrors and crime, protected as she was by her forefathers.

Gotham was awed, and jealous. She hated Metropolis. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of this beautiful eyesore that dwelt across her bay. Gotham shunned her, and turned her back, but Metropolis kept reaching out. She offered support when Gotham hurt, was there when Gotham cried, rebuilt her when Gotham broke.

Gotham lashed out time and time again, not understanding, scared of the light that did not fall into her alleyways, onto her children's faces. Still, metropolis caught her when she fell. 

Gotham looked up into her shining face, and asked why.

"Because we all need someone."

Then Gotham softened to her, and let herself be guided by the wisdom of the young. Because we all need someone.


End file.
